starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sarah Kerrigan
Weren't the four cerebrates destroyed when the protoss steralised the planet?--Hawki 21:12, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Yes, but they were alive after Kerrigan "whacked out all the Cerebrates". PsiSeveredHead 21:53, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Things are weird since she take over the Zerg and was infested. This is one popular character for no reason. ...no reason? Well, you're entitled to your oppinion I guess.--Hawki 09:23, 22 September 2007 (UTC) She is immortal. I guess she will be permanently infested forever but might die infested. (Assaulthead 02:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) Also everyone don't forget about her HP of 250 and Attack of 30 in her Ghost for and her infested terran form has a health of 400 and the attack of 50.(Soldier 79 17:14, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) Fixing article... still Kerrigan's article still needs fixing in the Episode I area (especially relating to her actions and to her growing disagreement with Mengsk). Will work on that soon. PsiSeveredHead 22:29, 10 November 2007 (UTC) There's a typo in the caption of the 'kerrigan confronts zertaul sic' video. Fixed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 22:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Stats Since Kerrigan will be appearing infested in StarCraft II, is there any point of putting up her stats in the article? I can't put them in the game unit area because that might overlap the references too much ... and she's got lots of references. PsiSeveredHead 03:44, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I guess the template could be used in front of the character box. As for SC2, it could be merged in with the same box (eg. hp 400/500 (StarCraft I and II respectively). Simple '/' can work.--Hawki 04:31, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Her name is Sarah, not Infested. I've found an awful lot of articles that refer to her as "Infested Kerrigan." This is not the right way to label her. Yes, the in-game unit was called that, but only to differentiate it from the "Sarah Kerrigan" unit. None of the characters in-game or official sources like novels or websites refer to her as Infested Kerrigan: her name is Sarah Kerrigan, and she likes to go by the name "Queen of Blades." Please, pick one of those. Captain J 03:41, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Or even just "Kerrigan," which everyone refers to her as in Brood War. -- Dark T Zeratul 06:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Under the assumption that she DOESN'T get labelled as Infested Kerrigan, what alternative is there? Queen of Blades is a moniker title and conflicts with Episode VI and the novel. And if links were just given to Sarah Kerrigan in the context of her infested form, that would require a lot of scrolling. In short, until (or if) Psi and Meco put in their words, I think "Infested Kerrigan" should remain a necessary evil.--Hawki 09:38, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I suggest we refer to her as "Kerrigan", that being the name everyone agrees on, and link her name to Sarah Kerrigan#Infested Kerrigan: No scrolling required. I'm not saying we don't ever refer to her as Infested Kerrigan, but we shouldn't use that as a proper name; "Infested Kerrigan went to the base" doesn't sound right. I freely admit that using "Queen of Blades" as her proper name would get old really fast, but it's not like she's a completely different person from the red-haired Ghost. (Psychotic megalomania notwithstanding) Captain J 17:10, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan won't work; there's already a character named Patrick Kerrigan. Infested Kerrigan links are also present on 90 pages (I just checked). Infested Kerrigan is practically a title for her, but we don't see her being called "Queen Kerrigan" anywhere. PsiSeveredHead 21:45, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Ghost Kerrigan's Range Hero Ghosts have a range of 6, or 192 pixels. Regular Ghosts have a range of 7, or 224 pixels. I suppose she SHOULD have a range of 7, but that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't. 02:09, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Please tell me how you measured this. As long as such info is explained or referenced, it can stay. Kimera 757 (talk) 02:11, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I'm making a test map right now, and I'll show you the picture, but you can try a quick example by attacking Kerrigan and a ghost together, the ghost won't have to move, but Kerrigan will. 02:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) http://whathuh05.googlepages.com/KerriganRange.png It doesn't prove that she has a range of 192 pixels, to do that you'd need to have a bunch of zerglings in a line, burrowed, 1 pixel apart. It's easier to assume 6x32=192. This can also be seen in the melee units, SCVs have a range of 10 pixels, while drones/probes/firebats have a range of 32 pixels. I think scourges are 3, and infested terrans are 2, and most other melee units are 15. These numbers are offhand, from a faq I remember reading somewhere. Barring that, DatEdit can tell you the ranges of weapons (and you can change them if you're modding), and it reports that a Ghost's Rifle has a range of 14, while Kerrigan's Rifle has a range of 12. 03:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Kerrigan didn't do zerg trailer voiceover? Apparently it was done by Joanna Cleland, who voiced a queen! Link: http://news.bigdownload.com/2008/10/11/blizzcon-2008-notes-from-the-dvd-production-panel/ Interesting. Must confirm. Kimera 757 (talk) 12:35, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Mythological Connections? I may just be seeing things here, but is it worth mentioning in the trivia section that Infested Kerrigan may be partially based off the Gorgon Medusa from Greek mythology? Her 'hair' is similar to snakes in a sense and as she says on Char, "my stare alone could reduce you to ashes." Not exactly the same as turning people to stone, but it's a similar concept, albeit exagerated. Anyway, there are many mythological references in SC, and I thought this could be one of them. Thought it best to get feedback before posting though.--Hawki 09:40, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Xenomorphs? I was reading the article and noticed that it says "Xenomorph" instead of "Zerg" this cant be right.... At that time period, terrans were referring to zerg as xenomorphs. If you see a link and click it, it'll take you to the zerg page. Kimera 757 (talk) 15:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just found this... "The term "Xenomorph" is a Greek-derived phrase meaning either "alien form" or "foreign shape."" Ah, Irony. What's in a name? Sarah's names have quite ironic implications. Sarah is a Hebrew name that denotes a woman of high rank. It is usually translated as "princess." Kerrigan is of Gaelic origin. It is usually translated as "dark." What do you get when you combine the names? "Dark Princess." Hah! The-Watcher 01:22, 6 April 2009 (UTC)The-Watcher Ethnicity as human? From the ingame picture I thought Kerrigan was black when she was human. The new concept art shows her as white. What's going on? 18:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :She's always been white. -- Dark T Zeratul 19:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) It might possible that she was white, but still, her in-game picture indicates that she was black, or at least half-black. Clarification would be a good thing. 16:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC)Limrasson, 2010.06.11. 18:25 (GMT+1) Given the sci-fi nature of the setting, ethnicity means nothing. But if you look at the recent commercial for StarCraft II, it's abundantly clear that Kerrigan is a green-eyed, red-haired woman with an Irish surname. Actually, Raynor has had similar comments; not over ethnicity, but just over his hair color (which was actually described as "sandy blond" in Liberty's Crusade, but is dark brown or black in StarCraft II). It's a little hard to see such details in the tiny little portraits you get in StarCraft I. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Infested Kerrigan transport slot. I noticed that the Terran kerrigan information box have this "Transport slots" infobox ---> The Zerg Kerrigan can also be transported in overlords, but there is no "Transport slots" infobox in the Kerrigan version below. Is there any good reason for this?'' - Tommten 09:40, May 22, 2010 (UTC)'' The template was added a long time ago, so it's probably missing the field. I haven't tested that recently, but can do so today and update it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 12:29, May 22, 2010 (UTC) 1 slot. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Consume In the notes of kerrigan consume ability it says: "Because she gains the same amount of energy each time regardless of the unit it consumes" I think it should say: "Because she gains the same amount of energy each time regardless of the unit she consumes" It doesnt sound right when refering to her as a she first, then calling her "it" later in the same sentence. I dont know how to edit that note box, so I mention it here instead. I guess you can remove this talk section when the change is done... (unsigned comment) Okay, I've fixed it. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Intro Quote To me, it doesn't really work too well... As I see it, intro quotes need to describe the person in the article... I think something more like "I'm basically the queen bitch of the universe." works better as a intro quote. Tanooki1432 22:30, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Breaking the Article into 2 Articles I vote we break the article into two seperate articles, one dealing with her before she was infested, "Sarah Kerrigan" and the other dealing with her after she was infested "Infested Kerrigan" or "Queen of Blades". There seems to be enough difference post and pre-infestation that they could both float as two articles, similar to how "Arthas", "Ner'zhul" and "The Lich King" are each their own seperate articles over at wowwiki. Tanooki1432 16:14, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's the point ? I mean , well , I don't want to post any spolers , but "when you finish Wings of Liberty , you'll find that Sarah Kerrigan and Infested Kerrigan aren't too different after all" . Andra2404 16:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I am more comfortable with Kerrigan having a single primary article. The big difference between the "Arthas"/"Ner'zhul"/"The Lich King" situation and Kerrigan is that Kerrigan is still a single character. The Lich King is neither here nor there due to the merging. If the fundamental reason for a split is because she was infested, then every infested terran needs similar treatment. After all, they all underwent significant physiological and, presumably, psychological changes. On the other hand, if the primary motivation is that the article is so long, then we might consider splitting the biography into subarticles, although that would be rather... unconventional. I wonder if Wikipedia provides any precedents. In any case, I think we need to wait. WoL has muddied things a bit, and HotS may (although I find it very unlikely, since I am not a hopeless romantic) surprise us. - Meco (talk, ) 16:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Bad example, Tanooki1432. Ner'zhul was became the warchief for all orcs on Draenor after the humans won Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness and defeated the orcs led by Orgrim Doomhammer. So Ner'zhul was the orc leader in the expansion Warcraft 2: Beyond the Dark Portal. At the end of that game he opened up portals which ripped apart the planet of Draenor (leaving behind only Outland), and Ner'zhul ended up being ripped apart by the great demon lord Kil'jaeden, who kept Ner'zhul's spirit alive and enslaved him as the Lich King. In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Prince Arthas Menethil, son of King Terenas Menethil, was a noble and brave paladin who became gradually corrupted by desire for vengeance against the undead plague, and he claimed the sword Frostmourne to defeat the dreadlord he thought was behind the undead plague, and the sword stole his soul and made him a slave to the Lich King Ner'zhul, transforming him from a paladin into a death knight. Then eventually at the end of the expansion Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, Arthas and the Lich King Ner'zhul became one after Arthas used Frostmourne to shatter the Lich King's icy prison and put on the Lich King's helmet. For awhile after that, the Lich King was the union of Arthas and Ner'zhul, living in Arthas's body with Ner'zhul's helmet on, but eventually in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, that Lich King was killed (or at least Arthas was) and Bolvar Fordragon put on the helmet of Ner'zhul and became the new Lich King. So, Arthas, Ner'zhul, and Bolvar are all separate characters, and the Lich King is a title that each of them has at some point. How does this compare to Sarah Kerrigan? She was Sarah Kerrigan when she was born, she was still Sarah Kerrigan when she got infested by the Overmind and put in a chrysalis, and she never stopped being Sarah Kerrigan. When Alexei Stukov was reanimated as an infested terran, he was still Alexei Stukov, not a different character, and he got de-infested back to his original self: still Alexei Stukov. When Samir Duran stopped appearing in-game as a terran ghost and appeared in-game as an infested terran, he was still Samir Duran. So that example of the Lich King really is not a good example of why the character Sarah Kerrigan should be split up into articles describing her pre-infestation and post-infestation. The Lich King HAS to be a separate article from Arthas, Ner'zhul, etc., because it is something different. Infested Kerrigan is Sarah Kerrigan, one and the same entity. There are separate articles for the first Overmind and the second Overmind because the first one was killed by Tassadar and the second was a different entity created by the cerebrate Daggoth merging with other cerebrates. The only good counterexample to all these examples is Ulrezaj, who merged with other dark templar to become a super-powerful dark archon, but is still in the same article. However, Ulrezaj is only one article, despite the dark templar Ulrezaj being a different entity from the dark archon Ulrezaj which had formed from several different dark templar. So I agree with Andra2404 and Meco. There can be only one Sarah Kerrigan! --The Overmind 19:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :Points taken. I rest my case (what little bit of it I had) and bury my arguement. Tanooki1432 19:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Back to human form? Hi,I just created an accout to put this because is interesting. Before the release date a guy uploaded ALL the cinematics of Starcraft 2,and well,I watched the last one "Showdown". The odd thing is....Sarah Kerrigan is human again,Findlay is dead because he made a deal with Arcturus Mengsk which consisted in killing Kerrigan no matter what (Raynor kille him with his revolver) and Raynor is happy with this. I didnt believe this at first,but after re-watching the "Ghosts of the Past" trailer,It seems plausible,as that guy offers Raynor "What he ever wanted" and the strange artifact that comes out floating (the thing like from the 5th Element) Plus,how will this "connect" with the protoss campaing?!?! Can anyone confirm this? -User:Mercenario AR‎ :Yes, it does appear to be the way you recall. :And please note that article talk pages should not be used for speculation, personal commentary, or general discussion. Just in case anybody was going to take a crack at how the protoss campaign is affected, "me too's" and other things like that. We do have a forum, but if speculation, personal commentary, etc., is what you want, you're best served by one of the StarCraft fansites like SCLegacy. - Meco (talk, ) 18:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry,I didnt know (Discussion page :P ) about those rules,my bad.Wont repeat that. Mercenario AR 18:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, apparently Kerrigan is a human now, I finished the game, epic ending imho, I'm just curious as to why her hair is still... spiky like that, while the rest of her body is human and smexy. Malfurion Stormrage 17:07, July 30, 2010